


看诊

by zhenyixiao



Category: tvb 天若有情, 伴生
Genre: M/M, 医生攻, 警察受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenyixiao/pseuds/zhenyixiao





	看诊

他爸华山说的对，当警察好像真的没有啥前途。看似吃的皇家饭，背后被人叫大头绿衣——乌龟。  
刚到警署被派去巡街，风吹日晒的倒还好，后被派去扫黄，他刚刚毕业也就20出头的毛头后生仔，没有见过香港繁华下咸湿的风土人情。  
扫这种俗称鱼蛋档的场子最辛苦，走进来一个不留神就会滑倒，要是滑倒了可就惨了，地上全是生命大和谐后的废液，粘在衣服上又腥气又恶心。  
港生第一次进里边前辈没给他提醒，他凭着身手敏捷才立于不倒之地。  
黑漆漆的屋里，一排排的沙发，中间用一些假的葡萄藤点缀的网格墙隔开。  
走进去一片吟声浪语，在几声临检的喊声中，一群野鸳鸯往屋外冲，被他们几个拦住，有几个自食其果的人摔了个人仰马翻，也算是给自己随意被抛弃的子孙们陪了个罪。  
嫖客们被命令站成一排，带队的师兄幸灾乐祸的仿佛是看见了原配打傍尖般，堆着油腻的笑，看好戏，让他们舔自己的手指头，每根都要舔到，不舔的带回警局。  
有些气定神闲的如南山寺扫地僧，有些看着手，表情复杂到最优秀的演员，也无法模仿一二，接着变成被抓住的卧底，视死如归的把手放到嘴里，下一秒表情又换了一种复杂法。  
检查完了，师兄终于有良心了，嘱咐他每个桌上都摆的可乐别喝。  
港生摘下警帽，发蒙的挠挠头顶，发出每个菜鸟警员都会发出的诘问：“咩啊。”  
大D师兄看着这个青涩的后生仔，拍拍他的肩膀对他说：“哪天大佬带你见识一下。”  
港生没有同意，这项知法犯法娱乐活动的邀约，不过之后的日子，他靠着联想能力，理解了这个腌糌又鬼马的问题。  
从英国新上任的警督人称标哥，真是一个不好惹的鬼佬。对下属既苛刻又严格，好在港生办事认真能力也出众，没有怎么受领导的责骂。  
最近可能有升柴（升职）的压力，他上司竟然亲力亲为带队去扫场子，他这个玉皇大帝下凡，只为了捉两交配的小动物，真让一众兄弟不知道说他什么好。  
科学大美人，这个名字听起来很正经啊，其实是在台上放两个干冰盆，玩几条蛇，男人们主要是奔着，台上这位女性同胞，营养良好的上围而来，他们穿便衣混在这群，张着嘴看的目不转睛的麻甩佬中间。  
没有标哥的暗号手势，港生只好呆在下面，看又不敢看的睇几眼，这位小姐，赤忱热情展示身体上每一颗痣，可苦了比他还没有见过世面的他弟，为这位姑娘精彩的表演肃然起敬。  
眼看着，科学的为大家科普着，人体构造的美人，揭下了遮掩真理最后一小片幕布。  
标哥两条长腿迈过，欢呼的野狼们上了台，港生看阿sir行动了，站的离舞台比较近的他，第二个冲上去了。  
标哥不知道怜香惜玉为何物，扯着姑娘手中的三角形布料，要留下犯罪证据。光溜溜的姑娘，像浪里的白条，比标哥还要狠几分。和他周旋着，还能躲过，港生那不太敢上前的攻击。  
港生平时几个大汉都能撂倒，到了这位巾帼面前就缩手缩脚。像是新手捉泥鳅，怕被泥鳅滑手的鱼身咬了手。  
其他人早有怨言，出工不出力，在旁边瞎扑腾着。  
标哥面子上挂不住对着港生喊：“你个蠢猪愣什么呢。”  
港生只好赤红着脸，心里说着抱歉，抓住那女仔一条手臂。  
姑娘两只手都被牵制住了急了，飞去一脚踹标哥的肚子，港生怕回去被上司骂，反应敏捷的挡了过去，被一脚踹在祠堂上，刚刚还在撑帐篷的地方，被大力的踹一脚，比软着更致命。港生捂着跪在地上，旁边和他要好的兄弟们，这才急了蜂拥上来制止，让这位姐姐收了神通。  
经此一役后港生落下了病根，看见美丽的女性，就想起那位凶悍的大美人，耳边响起挺直的木棍被掰折的咔嚓声，他的兄弟再也没有直挺挺的与他见过面。  
这种隐疾难以启齿，他爸、他哥、他队里的好兄弟、他都不敢倾诉，如此无欲无求的过了好多年，他从警队新人混成隔夜的油条。28岁感情经历，比他身体还白，不是那些觊觎他美貌的靓女们没努力，实在是他这颗铁树，被拦腰打断了，能开什么鬼花。  
他哥其实也不是没有察觉，可是他的脑筋想的歪到维港去了，旁敲侧击的问他，是不是喜欢男人。  
他翻着眼张大嘴，很想从老公房不太宽的窗户里把这个大只佬扔出去。吸气忍住了，想想自己也该去看看怎么办，不能老耽搁着。  
去医院的路上想很多，涨红着脸，像是犯了什么错误，低着头坐在诊室的门口等叫号。一个护士小姐打开门喊：“7号。”  
港生心说完了，被个女仔看那里，自己找个地缝钻进去吧。  
那护士烫着细卷的头发，有几缕钻出帽子，面相上看，是既倔强又不好惹的那种人：“傻站那里干什么，不看了啊。”  
港生不敢看她，挪进门去，在诊疗台旁边还坐着一位大夫，椅子转过来，那人头发背起来梳的一丝不苟，带着金色的镜框，窄瘦的脸上精致的五官。港生第一次看到长的如此......鬼死帅的男人。  
“坐，哪不舒服。”他话不多，还满脸的不耐烦。  
港生规矩的坐下犹豫的说：“我好像不举了。”声音很小，但足以让，刚刚对他产生兴趣的护士小姐，投来玩味的目光。  
医生挑挑长而锋利的剑眉：“多久了。”  
“大约有6年了。”港生不安的晃着身子。  
“六年才知道来看医生。”医生拿着笔戳了戳病例本，“有没有受过，外部挫伤。”  
港生讲了一下，之前那个智擎科学美人，不对是科学美人智擎他的事情，他腼腆的样子，叙述这种事情很好笑，在场的两位都保持着专业态度，才强忍着没有笑出声。  
医生从他进门开始，就拧住的眉头舒展了：“你坐在那个椅子上，解开裤子。”  
这种内科检查椅，叉开腿，还得将两条腿分别放到支起来的架子上。  
港生看了心里有些惴惴，手在皮带扣上犹犹豫豫。  
“阿青，你先出去吧，有事我再叫你。”医生睇了几眼，港生这个作态，难得善解人意的对护士说。  
护士竟然有些不甘心的撇撇嘴，错过如此可爱腼腆的福利，手插在白大褂的口袋，走出去了。  
“现在可以了吧。”医生放下手里的笔。从柜子里取出蓝色的橡胶手套。  
白大褂被他穿在身上，像武侠小说的素纱蝉衣般潇洒飘逸。长长的衣袍，掩不住太多笔直的长腿  
港生把裤子褪到一半要迈到椅子上。  
“里边的也要。”他把修长好看的手指，套进手套里，提醒憨墩墩的港生。  
照着医生的话，褪到一半，耳朵就红到滴血。  
他的裤子半卡在大腿间，坐在一次性的无纺布椅垫上。医生坐到他旁边，观察他在丛林里酣睡的小兄弟。  
整个诊室很安静，静的能听到眼前医生的呼吸声和他的心跳声。港生也不知道在紧张什么，他心跳的咚咚声如同鼓擂。  
透过镜片可以看到，他清澈琥珀色的眼睛，在认真的观察着，那被敷皮包裹起来的东西，他的眼睛像镜子一样明亮，甚至从其中，可以看到自己东西的倒影，港生脸红脑热的，像坐在烧热的铁板上。  
他带着手套的手指伸过来了，捏住柔软的前端撩起来。除了自己，从来没有人碰过的地方，那种触感好像被放大了几百倍，港生惊的一抖。  
“ 有没有感觉？”医生的手隔着手套传来了温度。  
“有。”港生的话，好像用后脑勺发出来的，声音又远又小。  
医生又伸出另一只手，拨开他蔫哒哒的东西一手持着他的囊袋，凑近去看他里边的皮肤。  
他的头凑近，港生下意识的夹了一下腿，腿间柔嫩的皮肤把自己的囊袋和医生的一只手都夹进去了，医生先是皱了一下眉头，又晃着头从鼻腔喷出了些笑意：“放松。”  
本来觉得会挨骂的港生，意外也同样尴尬的放松了腿。  
有些潮气的肌肤放开时，好像粘连着弹开。  
他继续观察着里边的情况，港生强忍着羞耻感手捏在无纺布粗纤维的表面上。  
“外观看没有什么问题，指检一下前列腺。裤子全脱掉，把腿架上来。”他一声令下。  
港生不明白什么是指检，乖乖的听医生的，白皙的腿架好，躺靠在椅背上。他户门大开着，经年不晒太阳的地方，一团雪白。这个姿势好像小孩被把着尿尿，自己可能都不曾看过里边的光景。  
医生换了一副手套，抽了桌上的一次性湿纸巾，放到他因为紧张而紧缩的后穴上，潮湿的触感让他刹那红了脸，轻轻的告饶：“医生我自己的来吧。”  
“你能看得见，就给你自己擦。”医生扯着嘴角对他笑的有点假。  
“对不起，您继续。”港生垂下头不吭声了。  
他现在像一个婴儿被温柔的擦拭着私处，纸巾经过的地方带起一层肌栗。  
清洁好，医生拿起凡士林涂抹在手部润滑好食指，伸向，他刚刚被湿润的地方，微微的按压凉凉的指尖触上去，港生打了一个冷颤，那根粘腻的手指研磨着，向里磨蹭着，一点点伸进去，攻克了括约肌的束缚，接下来就顺利的全部插进去了，那种膈应尴尬的感觉无以附加。  
他用手挡住了脸，闭住眼咬紧了牙关。  
先是冰凉难忍的异物感，医生的手停顿了一下等他适应，带着橡胶套的手指变的温热起来，轻轻触碰的找着什么。  
抵在外面的手指磨着囊袋的耻毛，医生观察着他前端的变化，当指尖触到一条跳动血管旁边，那一点好像联通着他的神经，鲜明的感觉让他叫出了声音。  
他这声闷哼，是用鼻子发出来的，有些绵柔。  
他叫完难堪的与医生四目相对，两个人离的很近，对方是什么表情都会看的一清二楚，连港生鼻头上微微的绯色都可以观察到，医生眨了一下眼睛，吞了一下口水。两个人有些紧张的错开了目光。  
他的手指碾磨在那一点上，轻轻的一挑就挑起身体的悸颤，港生没有出声，所有的疾呼都化作鼻腔里的热气，喷在两个人间暧昧的空气中。   
医生脸上的肌肤，被热气熏的有了一些晕色，抿着嘴调整着呼吸，继续勾挑着，那里微微凸起的肠肉。  
感觉像浪涌一般一波接一波的侵袭，快感像是可以叠加，堆积的要让他窒息。  
他屏不住呻吟，声音从喉咙倾泻出来，带着胸腔的共震。  
陌生久违的快感又联通了身体的各个器官，那种感觉，和第一次让他失去童真的梦，带来的震撼相比不遑多让。  
他软绵的前端像有了精神一般，慢慢的随着医生的动作仰起了头，圆滑的头部钻出包裹的薄皮，像一个活物一样，涨的可以看到上面微微跳动的血管。  
他大脑像被快感掏空了，他愣愣的盯着医生回望的眼神，医生的眼睛像被什么东西弄的，湿润润的又雾蒙蒙的。  
他看了一眼港生的脸，又看了一眼他跨下弹跳的东西，加快手部挑引的动作。  
港生的后背碾在椅背上，难耐的吸气又吐气，他下面东西涨的发紫，艳红的铃口分泌出一点点体液。  
医生吸了一口气，像是压下了什么，抽出了要命的手指，对他说：“没有气质性的病变，我建议你看看心理医生。”  
他声音有些沙哑，拉掉手套，递给港生一抽纸巾：“弄一下。”  
港生接过纸巾，坐起来背身腿垂在椅子边，尴尬的把手放在那里，打起手冲，他也知道，不弄下去没办法出门。  
可能是他许久都没有弄过了，不熟练又很紧张，动作有些笨拙。  
医生转过身去，摘掉手套写病历，港生在那里小声的抽气，皮肤摩擦的声音窸窸窣窣，鼓捣着毫无进展。  
大约有五分钟了，医生终于忍不住，走到椅子前对他说：“不行的话，我帮你，后边的病人还很多。”  
港生无言以对，尴尬的小幅度点点头。  
医生结实的胸肌把衬衣撑的满满的，像是下班后脱掉长袍，穿上西装，就要去拯救世界的模样，他摘下腕上的手表，这次没有带手套，用他骨节分明的大手，一只持住他的囊袋，一只抹了润滑液的手，捏握住他的热物。  
不知道是他的身体热，还是医生的手热，紧挨在一起就变得烫起来。  
医生修剪干净的指盖按摩着他光亮的柱头，他不知道为何如此熟练，总能弄到他最舒服的地方。  
港生被他弄的，喉咙里的声音逐渐变清晰，医生喉结动了一下，低声对他说：“声音轻一点，会被听到。”  
港生咬住嘴唇，嘴唇被牙齿湿润的有些水光，半咪着眼睛，感受这与自己寻找时，不一样的快乐。  
医生嘴唇上方，刮干净的胡须的皮肤上渗出些汗，红润健康的嘴唇轻微的启着，露出一部分状若编贝的牙齿。  
他端详着港生痛苦欢愉的脸，眼中有火苗般时明时暗。  
他垂下来白色衣袖搔过港生的大腿，若有似无的痒，当然这种痒，比起他挺立的火热上的，只是凤毛麟角。  
医生看他的表情目光有些灼灼，港生舒服的微皱着眉头，眼角红了，两腮也有些酡红，他难受的向后仰脖子，突出的喉结摇晃着。  
他低头看医生为他服务的手，骨节分明修长的手指握住他尺寸不小的东西，还可以有盈余，那是一双适合弹钢琴的手，更是一双适合握枪的手，有力而敏捷，敏捷的袭击着他身体上最脆弱的地方，让他抽噎着无力招架，就在他加速上下抽动的时候，港生的身体随着他的动作飞快的挺动，走上了极乐的浪头。  
他身体蹦直，皱起眉头闷哼着，将体内积攒多年的苦闷排泄出来，身体在这一刻变轻了一样。他闭着眼痴愣在那里，医生拿过旁边的纸巾擦去他射在肚子上的液体。  
再睁眼又回到略微尴尬的境地，因为他射到医生的手上，他抽了抽鼻子对医生抱歉的说：“对唔住。”  
医生盯着他微微鼓起有些圆呼的脸颊，挑起那对剑眉：“没事，自己仔细擦一下。”  
他呆滞的擦好，穿好衣服。医生嘱咐他去看心理医生，他身体没有障碍。临走前他看见桌上有名片盒询问医生可以拿一张吗，医生同意了。  
来到医院了也不能白跑一趟，给老豆配了一些药，他走过医院的院子，看到那个医生站在墙根的吸烟区抽一支烟，他把灰弹到垃圾桶里又将那根烟含在嘴里，看自己的右手，拈着手指像是在想什么。  
港生想到刚刚他就是用这只手帮....每个人的习惯都是独特的，不知道医生自己做的时候是否.......他不敢往下想，快步离开这个让他遐想的地方。  
走出医院他也心痒的点起一根烟，掏出名片看着上面的名字，鲁德培很老气不配他，英文名字是julian。港生猛的抽了几口，觉得这个英文让他晕晕呼呼的有些烟醉的感觉。


End file.
